


all in a day's work

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: A day in the life of angel Kuroo and demon Daichi, and their human Bokuto.





	all in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something emotional but then this won't leave me alone. I keep picturing Kuroo in white hoodie and skinny jeans, and Daichi in black dress shirt and pants with grey vest.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad to get this out of my system. Enjoy!

Kuroo peeks from behind Bokuto and sees an elderly couple having trouble with their luggage. There are no police officers around to help, and the people walking were either too busy to notice them or too busy ignoring them. Kuroo huffs, before shaking his head.

“Well, looks like another good deed for you, Bo,” he says, tilting his head to look at Bokuto’s face, still staring at the struggling couple before him. “Go on.”

Bokuto blinks, snapping out of his quick, temporary daze and jogs over to the couple, offering his help. Kuroo watches on with a proud and satisfied smile, even whistled low when Bokuto effortlessly hefted one luggage on his shoulder, and hand carried the other, as him and the couple walk up the stairs of the overpass.

Kuroo follows behind them, hands inside the pockets of his white hoodie, listening and nodding at the praises the old lady is gushing about Bokuto, smiling at his friend’s modest gratefulness.

They reach the other side of the road in no time, Bokuto and Kuroo waving goodbye at the couple now sitting inside the cab that will take them to the train station.

“That felt good,” he comments, looking at Bokuto’s proud smile.

“And definitely deserves a treat,” a familiar voice from Bokuto’s other side speaks up, before Sawamura bends a little forward to get a good look at him. “Don’t you think?” he asks. His suggestion, while innocent sounding, definitely spells trouble especially when matched with that small curl of his lips.

“The kind lady already gave him candies, Sawamura. That’s a treat, on top of their gratefulness.”

Sawamura hums. “I guess,” he shrugs, stepping out from behind Bokuto. He straightens his gray vest then pushes the sleeves of his black dress shirt further up his arms. “But all that carrying must have made you hungry huh, Bokuto?” He blinks his wide, brown eyes up at the said guy.

Bokuto rubs his belly in response.

“Thought so,” Sawamura nods. “You know what sounds good right now?” He moves closer and whispers conspiratorially. “A bacon and four-cheese, double patty burger.”

“No, it does not-”

“With a side of large fries, slathered with ketchup-”

“You’re going to spoil your dinner, Bokuto. Not a good idea.”

“…And a tall glass of triple chocolate milkshake.”

Kuroo glares at Sawamura, who just smirked at him. Bokuto is already biting down on his lips, eyes a bit glazed from imagining the sinfully delicious meal.

“This is ridiculous,” Kuroo huffs, rounding on Bokuto. “Bokuto, it’s not yet your cheat day. If you hold back now, I promise we can have it during then.”

Just as Kuroo thinks he’s finally got Bokuto convinced to let the tempting meal go, Sawamura snorts. “What you did was basically a work-out, Bokuto. And besides, you can always run an extra lap.” He meets Kuroo’s eyes daringly, chin lifted in a challenge.

“Good things come to those who wait, buddy.”

“Why wait when the diner is just a few steps away from here,” Sawamura gestures to the general direction of the said diner, making Bokuto turn his head towards it. “And the walk back home would help burn some of that anyway.”

Kuroo grits his teeth and steps in front of Bokuto to try and cover the path. “Bokuto…” Kuroo protests, but it’s too late because Bokuto’s already got this determined look in his face and Sawamura steps up beside him, making a show of dusting his hands with a smug smile, nonverbally gloating at Kuroo for a job well done. Kuroo just knows that he’s lost this round.

“We were having a good day, Sawamura,” Kuroo glowers at him as Bokuto pass by him, brushing through his shoulder.

“And it’s bound to get better because we’re having a burger,” Sawamura says with a wink, following Bokuto to the diner.

 

* * *

 

“Good night, buddy. I hope you have a nice dream.” Kuroo says, patting Bokuto’s form under the thick blanket before stretching up as he stands from the bed.

He takes a quick sweep of the room and notice that Sawamura isn’t making any indication to move from his spot, seated with his legs crossed on Bokuto’s swivel chair, chin propped on his hands on the study table and he’s silently staring at him.

Kuroo clears his throat when the staring got unnerving. “All in a day’s work huh, Sawamura?”

Sawamura only hums noncommittally.

Kuroo bites the inside of his left cheek. “You’re not leaving yet?” Sawamura doesn’t stay too long after Bokuto falls asleep, except only during times when something unusual happened to Bokuto and they discuss if it had been influenced by them or something else. They may have fundamentally different motives, but at the end of the day, Bokuto is their human and they both have to take care of him until it’s his time.

Sawamura lifts a shoulder in a small shrug. “I don’t feel like going back yet.”

Kuroo frowns lightly at him. “You’re not planning on giving him nightmares, are you?”

Sawamura rolls his eyes. “Kuroo, you know for a fact that I can’t give him nightmares any more than you can give him sweet dreams. That’s Matsukawa’s job.”

“Then why d’you want to stay?” While they should leave together ideally, there is no hard rule that prevents any of them from staying with their human alone, should they wish it. The necessary paperwork that had to be written in cases like those are a pain to write though, because both Heaven and Hell like to keep up with their records.

Sawamura doesn’t answer him, and Kuroo thinks he wouldn’t even get a proper response and was ready to leave it at that, but Sawamura stands up from the chair and slowly, languidly walks toward him, keeping eye contact.

Kuroo swallows at the glint in Sawamura’s eyes, but he can’t bring himself to look away or to even move back when Sawamura stops, standing too close.

“What if I tell you,” he says in a soft voice, “it’s because I want to stay longer with you?”

Kuroo’s unable to formulate a decent reply and instead lets out a squeak when Sawamura glides his hands up along his chest over the soft material of his white hoodie, snaking his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“Will you stay with me?” Sawamura whispers, breath fanning across Kuroo’s lips, making it tingle, and he looks down at the deceptively innocent face that promises something sinful.

“Sawamura, we can’t.” Kuroo reaches behind, aiming to unwrap Sawamura’s arms around him, but gets caught off guard when Sawamura firmly presses his lips on his own. He doesn’t respond for a few seconds, but gives into the kiss eventually, closing his eyes whilst opening his mouth to welcome the wet, sensual slide of Sawamura’s tongue against his.

This is another one for the records, he’s sure. But at that moment, he can’t be bothered by the bureaucracy, not when Sawamura is moaning against him like this and his arms that initially intended to pull away, pulls Sawamura flush against him instead. They part for a few, but Sawamura pulls on some hair just above his nape then pushes Kuroo’s head down and it starts all over again.

A loud cough interrupts them and they both pull away quickly from each other, and both look in shock at one unamused Matsukawa.

“Matsukawa, I-” Kuroo begins to explain, but Matsukawa holds up a halting hand. Sawamura grumbles something about getting to the good part that Kuroo and Matsukawa ignored.

“If you’re going to do something like this, please do it elsewhere.” He tips his head to the direction of Bokuto’s bed where the human has been clearly affected by his guardians’ activity. The blanket’s been tossed haphazardly around him, and he’s panting heavily and his face is flushed.

“We…we did that?” Kuroo asks, nervously running a hand through his hair. “Did he dream of it?”

“No, he didn’t. But your human can still sense you, even when asleep.” He waves a hand over Bokuto and instantly, the human relaxes.

“You even gave him a dream.” Sawamura says, peering over to check on Bokuto.

“Gee, I wonder why,” Matsukawa says dryly. Sawamura pouts at him. “Anyway, no thanks for the free show.”

Before any of them can reply, Matsukawa disappears.

They spend the next few minutes standing in awkward silence, until Sawamura breaks it. “I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

Kuroo glances at him hesitantly but nods. “Yeah. See you.” He stiffens when Sawamura moves into his space again. “I’ll ask Suga for suggestions, so we won’t be interrupted, so wear that jeans again, alright?”

He vanishes after giving Kuroo a wink and a quick peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please tell me you love me! :D


End file.
